I Found Him Out There in the Rain
by A2L
Summary: One day, a guy named Felix Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie, finds a little stuffed toy in the park. Well, he doesn't know that the toy is not as ordinary as he thought... (Starring: Pewds, Cry, sometimes Marzia; short chapters; beta-read: Skylar)


**A/N: Thanks to my beta-reader Skylar (aka "the homo club") for correcting all those mistakes! :)**

**Also, this is it, my first story. I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter one: I Found Him Out There in the Rain**

"That's how you want it, Marzia? I'm going then!" I shout at her, already walking to the hallway. I hate our fights; they always start because of something stupid and useless, weather it be a badly washed plate, or a forgotten glass of water on the table… Tsk! Sometimes, I think it's bad for her that I even breathe! And it's always me who pays for it, always me who has to back off and make the fight end because Marzia is way too stubborn, and she has to be the one having the final word.

"Yeah, just go! Let's see how long you'll last out there, in the rain!" Screamed the Italian girl, her voice sounding surprisingly angry. I'm guessing I really annoyed her this time. Not that I regret it; this time it's me in the law and she started to exaggerate it, like she always does.

"I'll stay out till the sun rises if I have to!" I spat at her, and for a moment I felt like never coming back to this house. I put my shoes and rainproof jacket on, walking out of the front door, right into this terrible weather.

Immediately, shining lightning in the sky welcomed me, nearly blinding me. Grumbling thunder roared overhead, so loud that I had to put the palms of my hands over my ears. In one fast motion, I put my hood over my head, walking down the short three stairs which lead to the front door, and through the small gate of our garden-fence right into the street. I absolutely had no idea where was I going, just wanting to get away. I just went… somewhere. Anywhere away from the fight, far, far away; it doesn't matter where.

I walked down the streets, droplets of water falling from the dark sky and colliding with my body. Luckily, I took my rainproof jacket, so I wasn't completely soaked. Thanks to this jacket, I won't be too sick, since I've been wondering around for an hour, maybe even more.

I forced myself to look up from the wet path I was walking on, and I realize that I was in a place that was very well-known to me. I was standing in the middle of the park, puddles scattered around the ground, the sound of rain hitting the dirt and concrete. Here, my whole life changed. This place is where I met Marzia for the first time, face to face. Memories of the event started to flood back into my mind, the warm feeling of nostalgia filling me.

Back then, it was summer; the trees and grass were all vibrant greens, small puffs of clouds painted along the sky. A few people were walking along paths, having the same idea as we did and going to the park. When I saw Marzia, I thought that I'm dreaming. Suddenly, everything seemed to disappear around us, it was just her. She was just so beautiful, her long brown hair and soft features. It was pretty hard to talk to her, and I really had no idea what I should be saying, I was pretty nervous after all. But as the time passed, I started to feel relaxed and we became more comfortable with talking to each other, started to have fun. It was the best date I've ever had.

"I'm sorry, Marzia." I murmured. Great, I screwed up yet again. I should just go home and apologize. I turned on my heel to leave the park, head lowering slightly.

That was when I saw something white in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the nearby wooden park bench, where what seemed to be a stuffed toy was sitting. The little toy was some kind of man with no arms, only with two big legs, completely white and soaked with the rain. The stuffed toy had a big head with a short, curled string poking from his head; it must've been something like hair. His face was simple; a long, flat mouth and two round eyes. It was as big as a normal teddy-bear, just big enough for a kid to cuddle.

I stood there for few moments, staring as it was sitting on the bench with no movement. As droplets of rain, one after another, fell down on his body and slowly soaked up in its white cotton-skin. I actually kinda felt pretty bad for the little guy, someone must've forgotten him here. I walked to the stuffed toy, and with my left hand I lifted it by it's body, it's empty round eyes staring back at me.

"What the hell are you?" I asked aloud, voice hushed slightly as I looked it over. No date or place of manufacture, and no address of its owner. I'm not sure, but it doesn't look something that'd be for kids. If I had kids, I would never buy this for them. It just… it's kinda scary. It has no emotion in its face, it's not smiling… Not that I like toys with smile sewed into their face, actually, I have a little phobia on these kinds of things, but a stuffed toy without any expression… It must've been some new trend or something.

"Your lucky day, buddy." I smiled at the little toy and hugged it to my chest, allowing under my jacket so it was protected from the cold rain. "I hope you don't have a bomb or something in your chest." I joked, walking out of the park and back home.


End file.
